In recreational vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATV's), utility vehicles, motorcycles, etc., a mechanical assembly is typically used for controlling the operation of the throttle valve. While many automotive applications utilize electronic throttle control for controlling throttle plate movement, on- and off-road recreational vehicles often link the throttle operator (e.g. thumb lever, twist grip, or foot pedal) directly to the throttle valve via a mechanical linkage such as a cable. As such, separate mechanical devices are necessary for controlling engine idle speed, limiting vehicle speed and power, and setting cruise control.
Recreational vehicles are used for various applications such as navigating trails, pulling loads, plowing, hauling, spraying, mowing, etc. With mechanically controlled throttle valves, the throttle response is often jumpy or hard to control for applications such as plowing or hauling. The throttle valve may open too quickly or too slowly in response to corresponding movement of the throttle operator, resulting in an undesirable torque output at various positions of the throttle operator. In mechanically controlled throttle valves, manually adjusting the rate the throttle valve opens in response to movement of the throttle operator is cumbersome and/or impracticable.
In one exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging mechanism configured to support the chassis, and an engine supported by the chassis. A throttle valve is configured to regulate air intake into the engine, and an engine control module is configured to control the throttle valve. An operator input device is in communication with the engine control module for controlling a position of the throttle valve. A drive mode selection device in communication with the engine control module selects one of a plurality of drive modes, and the plurality of drive modes provide variable movement of the throttle valve in response to a movement of the operator input device.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging mechanism configured to support the chassis, and an engine supported by the chassis. A throttle valve is configured to regulate air intake into the engine, and an engine control module is configured to control the throttle valve. An operator input device is in communication with the engine control module, and the engine control module controls an opening of the throttle valve based on the operator input device. An idle speed control device in communication with the engine control module selects an idle speed of the engine and provides a signal representative of the selected idle speed to the engine control module. The engine control module controls the throttle valve to substantially hold the engine at the selected idle speed.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging mechanism configured to support the chassis, and an engine supported by the chassis. A throttle valve is configured to regulate engine power, and an engine control module is configured to control the throttle valve. A throttle input device is in communication with the engine control module. A location detection device in communication with the engine control module is configured to detect a location of the vehicle. The location detection device is configured to provide a signal to the engine control module representative of the detected location of the vehicle, and the engine control module automatically controls the throttle valve to limit the vehicle speed based on the detected location of the vehicle.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging mechanism configured to support the chassis, and an engine supported by the chassis. A throttle valve is configured to regulate engine power, and a user interface is configured to receive a security code. An engine control module in communication with the user interface is configured to control the throttle valve, and the engine control module is configured to receive the security code from the user interface. A location detection device in communication with the engine control module is configured to detect a location of the vehicle. The engine control module automatically limits a torque output of the engine upon the security code being received at the engine control module and upon the detected location of the vehicle being outside a predetermined area.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic throttle control method is provided for a vehicle. The method includes the step of providing an engine, a throttle valve configured to control a torque output of the engine, and an engine control module configured to control the throttle valve. The method further includes monitoring at least one of a vehicle speed and an engine speed and receiving a request associated with a maximum vehicle speed. The method includes limiting the vehicle to the maximum vehicle speed upon the at least one of the vehicle speed and the engine speed being less than or equal to a threshold speed. The method further includes limiting the vehicle to a default maximum vehicle speed upon the at least one of the vehicle speed and the engine speed being greater than the threshold speed.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging mechanism configured to support the chassis, and an engine supported by the chassis. The engine is configured to drive the ground engaging mechanism. A suspension system is coupled between the chassis and the ground engaging mechanism. The vehicle includes at least one of a speed sensor and a position sensor. The speed sensor is configured to detect a speed of the vehicle, and the position sensor is configured to detect a height of the suspension system. A throttle valve is configured to regulate engine power. An engine control module is configured to control the throttle valve. The engine control module is further configured to detect an airborne state of the vehicle and a grounded state of the vehicle based on at least one of the detected speed of the vehicle and the detected height of the suspension system. The engine control module reduces the speed of the vehicle to a target speed upon detection of the airborne state, and the target speed is based on a speed of the vehicle when the vehicle is in the grounded state.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic throttle control method is provided for a vehicle. The method includes the step of providing an engine, a ground engaging mechanism driven by the engine, a throttle valve configured to control a torque output of the engine, and an engine control module configured to control the throttle valve. The method further includes observing a speed of the vehicle and detecting an airborne state of the vehicle based on an acceleration rate of the vehicle. The acceleration rate is based on the observed speed of the vehicle. The method further includes reducing the torque output of the engine upon detection of the airborne state of the vehicle to reduce the speed of the vehicle to a target speed, the target speed being substantially the same as a speed of the vehicle observed prior to the detection of the airborne state.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a plurality of ground engaging mechanisms configured to support the chassis, and a drive train supported by the chassis. The drive train includes an engine, a transmission, and a final drive. The engine is configured to drive at least one ground engaging mechanism. The drive train includes a first drive configuration wherein the engine drives at least two of the ground engaging mechanisms and a second drive configuration wherein the engine drives at least four of the ground engaging mechanisms. The vehicle further includes at least one sensor configured to detect a parameter of the vehicle and a throttle valve configured to regulate engine power. An engine control module is configured to control the throttle valve. The engine control module is further configured to detect an airborne state of the vehicle based on the detected parameter of the vehicle. The drive train is modulated from the second drive configuration to the first drive configuration upon detection of the airborne state of the vehicle.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a plurality of ground engaging mechanisms configured to support the chassis, and a drive train supported by the chassis. The drive train includes an engine, a transmission, and a final drive. The engine is configured to drive at least one ground engaging mechanism. The vehicle includes a first sensor configured to detect a parameter of the vehicle and a second sensor configured to detect an inclination angle of the vehicle. The vehicle includes a throttle valve configured to regulate engine power. The vehicle further includes an engine control module configured to control the throttle valve. The engine control module is configured to detect an airborne state of the vehicle based on the detected parameter of the vehicle. The engine control module adjusts the torque of the engine upon detection of the airborne state and upon the detected inclination angle of the vehicle being outside a predetermined range. The adjustment of a torque of the engine is configured to adjust the inclination angle of the vehicle to within the predetermined range.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging mechanism configured to support the chassis, and an engine supported by the chassis. A throttle valve is configured to regulate air intake into the engine. An engine control module is configured to control an opening of the throttle valve. An operator input device is in communication with the engine control module. The engine control module is configured to control the opening of the throttle valve based on the operator input device. The vehicle further includes a transmission driven by the engine and including a first gear and a second gear. The engine control module opens the throttle valve at a slower rate in the first gear than in the second gear based on a movement of the operator input device.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging mechanism configured to support the chassis, and an engine supported by the chassis. A throttle valve is configured to regulate air intake into the engine. An engine control module is configured to control an opening of the throttle valve. An operator input device is in communication with the engine control module. The engine control module is configured to control the opening of the throttle valve based on the operator input device. The vehicle further includes a load detection device configured to detect a load of the vehicle. The engine control module opens the throttle valve at a first rate based on a movement of the operator input device when the detected load is within a predetermined range and at a second rate based on the movement of the operator input device when the detected load is outside the predetermined range. The first rate is faster than the second rate.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging mechanism configured to support the chassis, and an engine supported by the chassis. A throttle valve is configured to regulate air intake into the engine, and the engine generates a torque based on an opening of the throttle valve. An engine control module is configured to control the throttle valve. An operator input device is in communication with the engine control module. The engine control module is configured to control the opening of the throttle valve based on a position of the operator input device. The vehicle further includes a transmission driven by the engine and including a first gear and a second gear. The engine control module automatically reduces the torque of the engine during a shift of the transmission between the first gear and the second gear.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a plurality of traction devices configured to support the chassis, and a drive train supported by the chassis. The drive train includes an engine, a transmission, and a final drive. The engine is configured to drive at least a portion of the plurality of traction devices. The drive train includes a first drive configuration wherein the engine drives at least two of the traction devices and a second drive configuration wherein the engine drives at least four of the traction devices. The vehicle further includes a throttle valve configured to regulate engine power and an engine control module configured to control the throttle valve. An operator input device is in communication with the engine control module, and the engine control module is configured to control the throttle valve based on a position of the operator input device. The engine control module automatically reduces a torque of the engine during a modulation of the drive train between the first drive configuration and the second drive configuration.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging mechanism configured to support the chassis, and an engine supported by the chassis. A throttle valve is configured to regulate air intake into the engine, and the engine generates a torque based on an opening of the throttle valve. An engine control module is configured to control the throttle valve. An operator input device is in communication with the engine control module. The engine control module is configured to control the opening of the throttle valve based on a position of the operator input device. The vehicle further includes an altitude sensor in communication with the engine control module. The altitude sensor is configured to detect an altitude of the vehicle. The engine control module limits the opening of the throttle valve to a first maximum opening upon the vehicle being positioned at a first altitude and to a second maximum opening upon the vehicle being positioned at a second altitude higher than the first altitude. The first maximum opening is different from the second maximum opening.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging mechanism configured to support the chassis, and an engine supported by the chassis. A throttle valve is configured to regulate air intake into the engine, and the engine generates power based on an opening of the throttle valve. An engine control module is configured to control the throttle valve. An operator input device is in communication with the engine control module. The engine control module is configured to control the opening of the throttle valve based on a position of the operator input device. The vehicle further includes a continuously variable transmission coupled to the engine. The engine is configured to apply a torque to the continuously variable transmission. The engine control module monitors the torque applied to the continuously variable transmission based on at least one of the position of the operator input device and the opening of the throttle valve. The engine control module limits the torque applied to the continuously variable transmission to within a predetermined torque range.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging mechanism configured to support the chassis, and a drive train supported by the chassis. The drive train includes an engine, a transmission, and a final drive. The vehicle includes a throttle valve configured to regulate engine power and a throttle input device configured to adjust the throttle valve. An engine control module is in communication with the throttle input device and the throttle valve. The engine control module automatically controls the throttle valve to provide a torque to the drive train during an idle condition of the engine.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a recreational vehicle is provided including a chassis, a ground engaging mechanism configured to support the chassis, and an engine supported by the chassis. The vehicle includes a speed sensor configured to detect a speed of the vehicle and a safety device configured to support the operator. The safety device is adjustable between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The vehicle includes a throttle valve configured to regulate engine power and a throttle input device configured to control the throttle valve. The vehicle further includes an engine control module in communication with the throttle valve, the safety device, and the speed sensor. The engine control module automatically reduces a torque of the engine upon detection of the safety device being in the disengaged position and upon the detected speed of the vehicle being outside a predetermined range.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.